Cayó una rosa
by TamaraPou
Summary: Después de besar a Jade y que saliera corriendo, Tori no se esperaba que la otra la deseara tanto como ella lo hacía. Ni Victorious ni sus personages me pertenecen. JORI
1. Chapter 1

Victoria oyó unos pasos acercarse a su derecha pero, sabiendo que se trataba de Jade, siguió perdida en su libro, en el suelo apoyada contra la pared intentando no ponerse nerviosa ante la morena.

\- Tori... - la chica quería arreglar las cosas - mírame por favor...

No se atrevió a levantar cabeza. Tan solo unas horas antes la había besado. Hacía días que tenía esas ganas de hacerlo pero no se atrevía, Jade era su amiga aunque a veces hiciese como si no fuera así.

Una rosa cayó entre sus páginas que hacía rato que no leía sacándola de sus pensamientos para mirar a la morena.

Cuando esta se había ido sin decir nada creyó que no sentía lo mismo. Ahora veía que podía ser que solo fueran nervios o dudas que ella misma también tenía.

Jade se arrodilló quedando a la altura de Vega pero, antes de poder decir nada, se le lanzó a los labios con ansias.

Con la sorpresa tardó un poco a reaccionar, sin embargo cuando se dio cuenta le devolvió el beso con la misma necesidad que había ido acumulando con el tiempo, con cada sonrisa, cada roce y cada mirada que le había dado.

Sin darse cuenta la castaña se había ido poniendo encima de la otra chica y notaba una mano ajena subiendo por dentro de su camiseta. Cuando la mano llegó a su pecho se desvió hacia la espalda junto a la otra mano para desabrocharle el sujetador. Jade notaba los pechos de Tori contra los suyos propios. Iba a sacarle la camiseta cuando sonó el timbre.

\- Maldito timbre - se quejó la morena y siguió besando a la otra chica pero esta se detuvo.

\- Vamos a clase linda ya seguiremos después... - solo recibió una mueca de fastido como respuesta - hoy estoy sola en casa y podrías venir al terminar las clases y charlamos un poco y eso... ya sabes, no hay ninguna prisa. Yo no voy a cambiar de opinión.

Una sonrisa se dejó ver entre la mueca y Jade le dio un beso subido de tono a Tori antes de levantarse.

\- Te veo en mi coche - salió del armario del conserje.

Tori, por su parte, metió el libro y la rosa en su bolsa aún con cara de boba, se puso el sujetador y salió también hacia el salón.

No le quedaba ninguna clase con West ese día, sin duda la espera prometía hacérsele larga.

...

Cuando Jade vio su coche la silueta de la medio latina ya estaba allí y no pudo evitar sonreír ante esas vistas.

Abrió el vehículo antes de llegar y Tori entró mientas ella seguía aún caminando. Al entrar en el asiento del conductor la morena no pudo evitar besar a su acompañante pero esta se apartó ligeramente.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? - la sorpresa y la frustración de tanto rato con las ganas se marcaban en su cara y Vega no pudo evitar sonreír - ¿ya no quieres...?

\- Tu conduce - esa voz ronca descolocó a la morena y eso le pareció aún más adorable.

\- Vale...

Puso en marcha el coche rumbo a casa de los Vega y una vez salieron del párquing notó una mano en su muslo. Al mirar a Tori esta disimuló desviando su mirada hacia la ventana y no tardó en subir su roce por la pierna de Jade.

\- Ya veo... - en ese momento llegaron a su destino y paró el motor - quieres jugar, ¿cierto? Pues vamos a jugar.

Atrapó la mano intrusa entre sus muslos atraiéndola hacia ella y cuando iba a besarla se apartó como si nada y salió del coche.

No tenía llaves así que se detuvo ante la puerta cerrada y no tardó en notar como Tori la abría con ella en medio. Dios la tenía tan cerca...

Una vez dentro aún con la castaña a su espalda se giró empotrandola contra la puerta aprovechando para cerrarla. No era paciente como para seguirle el juego a... ¿su chica?

Fuera como fuese sin avisar estaba besando a Tori con desespero pero a la vez con todo el tiempo del mundo. Vega no se le quedaba corta y ya le había quitado la chaqueta e iba por la camiseta. Cuando dicha prenda tocó suelo se quedó contemplando el magnifico torso que tenía delante. Des del ombligo ir subiendo por unos tonificados abdominales culminados por esos pechos que la cautivaban.

Se había quedado embobada ante la vista y eso hizo reír a Jade, quien sensualmente se quitó el sujetador y se acercó otra vez piel con piel para darle un tierno beso. Lo que empezó tierno subió de tono y la ropa le empezaba a sobrar exageradamente. Entre más besos, caricias y risas llegaron desnudas al sofá donde la morena empujó a la castaña para sentarsele encima a horcajadas.

Desde encima se lanzó a devorarle el cuello mientras movía las caderas más sensualmente para provocarla que para crear fricción.

Se miraron a los ojos recuperando el aliento y no pudieron evitar sonreír complicemente. Ninguna de las dos había pensado nunca que eso que sentían podía ser mutuo, que estarían a un roce del sexo en mayúsculas y eso les provocaba un escalofrío agradable y excitante.

Las manos de Tori fueron descendiendo de la espalda de la morena hasta llegar a su trasero y ésta lo tomó como una invitación a indagar así que fue bajando sus besos hasta los pechos que la recibieron encantados. Recreándose en ellos a la castaña ya le costaba no jadear y eso la estaba volviendo loca. Jade se separó y bajó sus rodillas al suelo dejando un rastro de besos por donde pasaba hasta llegar a su objetivo.

La vista de Tori la dejaba sin aliento, tenía a la chica que creía inalcanzable entre las piernas arrancándole gemidos. Su lengua sabía donde ir y que hacer para darle placer. Perdió la batalla cuando aparecieron en juego un par de dedos que entraban y salían de ella a su antojo mientras lamía, besaba y succionaba su punto más sensible. Iba a correrse y lo sabía así que cerró los ojos y se respaldó hacia atrás. Ese movimiento fue la cúspide y notó como la invadía un orgasmo de pies a cabeza.

Cuando, con una sonrisa tonta, abrió los ojos, se encontró a su amante dándole besos por todo el abdomen como se esperaba pero no se esperaba encontrarla mirándola con esos ojazos de esa forma tan sensual.

La cogió de la barbilla para atraerla en un beso húmedo, sincero y apasionado. La morena se dejó guiar y al poco rato estaban subiendo las escaleras, ambas con bobas sonrisas, hasta que llegaron al cuarto de Tori.

\- Nunca antes había estado en tu cuarto... es bonito.

\- Tampoco nunca antes habías estado entre mis piernas, - se acerco a ella por detrás - no perdiste el tiempo entonces, - le susurraba en el oído - ¿lo harás ahora por una habitación?

\- No lo haré - se giró y la tomó por la cintura besándola en el cuello alternando besos y palabras - pero... solo porque... lo que... había... entre tus piernas... era mucho... más bonito... que cualquier... habitación.

Eso le hizo perder el poco autocontrol que le quedaba y West de repente se encontró debajo de la castaña, en la cama, en medio de un beso salvaje.

Vega estaba al principio a horcajadas pero no tardó en colar una de sus piernas entre las de la morena rozando así los sexos de las dos con la pierna de la otra. Empezó despacito dejando que se lubricaran por si mismos pero en cuanto notó que la otra respondía al movimiento con sus caderas buscando más fricción todo aceleró y no tardaron en tener ambas un orgasmo.

Y así se quedaron, agotadas Tori encima de Jade con las piernas entrelazadas y los espasmos de los orgasmos aún en sus cuerpos, abrazadas besándose sin ninguna prisa.

La morena abrió los ojos a medida que los besos habían ido cesando con intención de repetirlo mil veces pero se encontró con una Tori dormida encima de ella. Envuelta de ternura se dispuso a dormir también, ya tendrían tiempo.


	2. Chapter 2

Se que tardé muchooooo pero estas fiestas fueron una locura y voy a tope de exámenes. No es escusa, eso también lo sé...

Me encanta leer los reviews me alegran el dia :) Se aceptan ideas, que disfruten

...

Tori sintió que estaba hambrienta y se fue despertando cuando notó que estaba encima de alguien. Los recuerdos de unas horas antes la golpearon y no pudo evitar sonreír. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse a Jade abrazándola y una vez más se sorprendió y alegró de al fin poder darle todos los besos y caricias que había tenido que retener tanto tiempo.

Inhaló su olor y se levantó sin despertar a la otra para ir a pedir la cena. Salió de la habitación para no hacer ruido y llamó a la pizzería de siempre para pedir una tamaño familiar, al llegar no habían comido nada.

Aún iba a tardar media hora así que volvió a entrar para vestirse y despertar a la morena, sabía que si se volvía a meter nadie abriría al repartidor.

Se quedó embobada al ver a la gótica desnuda, con la piel más blanca que la nieve abrazando al cojín con un gesto cariñoso.

Se tumbó a su espalda y empezó a dibujar con el dedo en su espalda. Recorría la columna vertebral de arriba a abajo y se tentaba con los dedos por la cintura.

Cuando faltaba poco para que llegara la pizza la despertó a besos para decirle que la esperaba abajo. La sonrisa de Jade cuando lo hizo la derretía de una forma que no llegaba a comprender, no quería ver nada más que a ella todo el rato.

Oyó el timbre y se apresuró a abrir. Una vez pagada y el repartidor se había ido, la cortó a porciones, y se sentó al sofá con una manta esperando a la otra. No pudo evitar recordar lo que habían hecho en ese mueble y se sonrojó tanto como caliente se puso.

Arriba, West se levantó tan solo notar la ausencia de la castaña y escuchó que se abría y cerraba la puerta. Le llegó el olor de la pizza y entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba muy hambrienta. Al ir a vestirse se dio cuenta de que su ropa se había quedado casi en la puerta por lo que abrió el armario para buscar alguna cosa que ponerse.

Realmente no compartían demasiado el estilo pero vio un jersey de lana navideño que le robó el corazón. Ella no era mucho de llevar cosas así pero tenía ganas de ponérselo para la morena, se moría por ser así con ella, compartir una faceta suya que para Jade siempre había sido tan intima, ¿que se iba a mentir? Quería que Tori quisiera achucharla.

Dudó de si coger unas bragas porque no sabía si le iba a molestar que abriera su cajón de la ropa interior pero se deshizo de las dudas y se terminó de vestir.

Al bajar vio a su chica en el sofá justo donde la había tenido antes pero ahora con una pizza y una manta lista comer. No tardó en acercarse y fue bien recibida. Vega, al verla, no era capaz de esconder su sonrisa. Por todo lo que había pasado, por poder mirarla como siempre quiso y más aún por como iba vestida. Le encantó ver a Jade así, siempre tan fría con todos pero tan cercana ahora con ella. Se sintió muy afortunada. A su sonrisa le devolvía otra de igual o más grande incluso pero ninguna de las dos formulaba palabra.

Se besaron muy tiernamente pero ambas tenían mucha hambre así que terminaron separándose.

\- He pedido la vegetariana

\- Gracias - le sonrió tímida, no sabía que hacer o decir, tenía miedo de estropearlo todo.

\- Había pensado que podemos ver una peli - esperó a que la mirara para continuar - pensé en Carol, no se si la viste.

\- No, no la vi, por mi perfecto

Así pues, Tori le dio al play y empezaron a comer.

Intentaron ver la película pero después de miradas desviadas, caricias y susurros, la dejaron en un segundo plano y empezaron a besarse sin prisas.

Tori sonreía mientras Jade se le comía el cuello pero empezó a notar unas ganas enormes de sentir a la morena así que la capturó en un beso más salvaje que otra cosa y comenzó a desvestirla.

Volvían a estar en ese mismo sofá, otra vez como antes sin embargo ambas lo sentían muy diferente. Ya no había aquel no estoy segura de lo que sientes ni un interrogante prudente, ambas sabían que eso era lo que deseaban y estaban más que dispuestas a disfrutarlo.

La tele seguía encendida y Tori se separó de la morena levantándose para apagarla y poner música de fondo. Se acercó lentamente contorneándose y ver como la otra chica la miraba fascinada. Al llegar en frente suyo se le sentó en el regazo. Se vieron a los ojos sonriéndose como bobas para cerrarlos y volver a unir sus labios.

Sus lenguas se unieron en una lucha para dirigir la danza mientras sus manos se recorrían de arriba a abajo excitándose con cada roce cuando sonó el timbre.

\- ¿Serán tus padres? - A Jade no le gustaba nada la idea que se enteraran así de lo suyo y saltó del sofá para buscar su ropa.

\- Ellos tienen llave - dijo divertida para calmarla - ya habrían entrado...

\- Cierto...

-Vamos ven aquí - Tori se había levantado para alcanzarla y la tomo de la cadera para plantarle un beso pero el timbre volvió a sonar - ya se cansarán...

\- No puedes ignorarlo...

\- Es a ti a quien no puedo ignorar - Vega empezó a besarla en el cuello manteniéndola cerca con sus pechos en los de ella.

Jade se dejó llevar pero el timbre volvió a sonar y no pudo más. Se separó de la medio latina para vestirse, pasarle la ropa a la otra para que hiciera lo mismo y buscar la que habían esparcido al llegar. Esta ultima no la encontró y supuso que la había cogido Tori. La miró para preguntarle pero entonces la vio vistiéndose y se perdió toda palabra que quería decir. Su mirada solo podía centrarse en sus curvas hasta que parecía que no hubiese ocurrido nada y la chica pasó a su lado lanzándole un beso de camino a la puerta.

El timbre sonó una vez más antes de que la puerta se abriera.

\- ¿Estás sorda?

\- Hola... - la castaña estaba sorprendida de ver allí a su vecina - ¿puedo ayudarla?

\- No puedo sacar el coche

\- ...

\- Hay un coche que me lo impide...

\- Oh, si, si claro, ahora mismo lo sacamos, disculpe - el rubor había tomado las mejillas de la joven y tropezaban tanto ella como sus palabras - ¿Jade? ¿Podrías sacar el coche por favor?

\- Si me das las llaves... - la morena sabía que la otra estaba nerviosa y se lo pasaba muy bien con ello

\- ¿A que te refieres? - la vecina mirándolas impaciente la impacientaba de mala manera hasta el punto que le costaba pensar.

\- Las tenía en mis pantalones - le sonrió cariñosamente relajándola tanto como le tensaba que estuviera la mujer mayor.

Tori buscó rápidamente las llaves para dárselas. Una vez las tuvo oyó a Jade hablarle tranquilamente a la vecina disculpándose, mover el coche y despedirse de la otra con una respuesta más simpática que las palabras que normalmente le dirigía esa mujer.

La volvió a ver cuando entró radiante. Se apoyó a la puerta con la espalda con un gesto que le pareció de lo más sensual y eso le volvió loca.

\- ¿Por dónde íbamos?


End file.
